Even More Rules for the Watchtower
by Persiana13
Summary: In honor of four Avengers joining up, Superman decides to put up even more rules. Insanity Ensues! One Shot. Part of the DC Persiana-verse.


**Even More Rules for the Watchtower **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

One Shot 

Superman, the leader of the Justice League, was carrying ANOTHER plaque with him underneath his arm. Wonder Woman looked at him,

"Clark, don't you think you are overdoing it with the rules?"  
The Man of Steel shook his head,

"I'm just reminding everyone about some additional rules that need to be put up. Believe me, we ALL need them."  
He placed the plaque on the wall, and left with the Amazon princess.

A few minutes later, Farrah, the lioness heroine known as Persiana, was giving the four former Avengers a guided tour. Along with Tigra, Wonder Man, Sentry, and Miss Marvel were Wonder Girl, Supergirl, and Diablos. As they walked by, Farrah looked at the new plaque and moaned,

"What the hell? What is this?"  
Greer Nelson, Tigra, studied it,

"It looks like a set of rules."  
Simon Williams, Wonder Man, noticed the other two,

"Huh, they must have a lot of rules."

Carol Danvers, Miss Marvel, folded her arms,

"How much are you willing to bet these rules were made shortly after Farrah dropped in?"

Wonder Girl chuckled,

"Some are, some are just insanity the other members of the Justice League perform."

_**21. Booster Gold is banned from entering the lab. Period. **_

Lance, the hero known as Diablos, nodded,

"That's a no brainer right there. Every time he enters, one of Blue Beetle's devices goes nuts."

Supergirl remembered,

"Like the time Ted made a fire proof lighter, and Booster touched it, and burned his suit."  
Farrah giggled,

"He was taken off his gold standard at that point."  
The others groaned at the seriously bad joke. Sentry said,

"Let's see the next rule…"

_**22. If you are going to play music, please keep it loud enough so only you can hear it. **_

Miss Marvel grumbled,

"That was that time Farrah played that new Guns'n'Roses album."

The lioness shrugged,

"So?"  
The blonde Air Force Major shouted,

"IT WAS THREE A.M. WHEN YOU PLAYED IT!! IN MY ROOM, NO LESS!"

Farrah smirked,

"Considering you listen to that Aerosmith crap, I thought you could use a change."  
Miss Marvel went in to try and ring the feline's neck, but Simon and Sentry held her back. Diablos looked at his girlfriend,

"Do you have to constantly instigate her?"

Persiana laughed,

"It helps when I'm bored."

_**23. Wonder Man is not a prize to be won. He is a human being, like the rest of us, and should be treated as such. **_

Farrah shook her head,

"Technically, Simon's made out of energy, so he doesn't qualify as a human being."

Supergirl grinned lecherously,

"Super sexy immortal, on the other hand…"

Wonder Man groaned,

"Please, get on with the next rule…"

_**24. If there is a cat-fight on board the station, do not take bets. It is demeaning to us and those involved in the fight. **_

Lance nodded,

"I figured a rule like that would come up sooner or later."  
Farrah rolled her eyes,

"I'm not demeaned by it."

Carol scoffed,

"No surprise there."  
Farrah spun around and shouted,

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
Sentry looked up and waved,

"Hey, Ollie."  
Green Arrow, along with Flash, Booster Gold, Speedy, and Guy Gardner were watching in anticipation for the next cat-fight. Diablos used his telepathic powers and ordered,

"Leave!"

Obeying like zombies, the perverts dispersed.

_**25. Persiana, stop 'helping' in matters of the heart. **_

Supergirl began chasing Wonder Man,

"SIMON! HERE I AM!"  
Wonder Man had his eyes widen in shock,

"HELP! SHE'S AFTER ME!"  
He bolted down the hall, the blonde heroine in hot pursuit. Farrah shook her head,

"I don't see what the problem is. I'm just helping people get together."

Lance looked at his feline girlfriend,

"Like the time you helped Wonder Woman?" (1)

Tigra added,

"Or how you set up that room as a make-shift sex therapist's office?" (2)  
She then said,

"I just realized something; how did you get a Guns'n'Roses poster on the ceiling, anyway?"

Farrah shrugged,

"Trade secret."

_**26. The transporters are only meant to be operated by SANE personnel. **_

Wonder Girl tapped her chin,

"Was this the time Farrah was learning how to operate the transporters and ended up transporting Batman and Wonder Woman down without their clothes?"

Farrah roared on the floor laughing,

"That was hysterical! I've got to learn how to do that again!"  
Miss Marvel looked at the laughing lioness,

"And to think they let her on the Justice League. I thought it was bad when she was on the Avengers."

Tigra shrugged,

"It could be worse; she could actually be leading the League."

The blonde Air Force Major swallowed,

"You know, something; you're right."

Farrah looked up,

"What? Are you saying I can't lead the team?"

Lance smirked,

"If Farrah was in charge, most of the villains would not even THINK about challenging her. Well, except Catman."

Farrah grinned,

"You're right."

_**27. While on the Watchtower, please respect the privacy of others, and do NOT enter their private quarters. **_

Farrah laughed,

"Was this the time Green Arrow lost all his clothes and somehow, someone attached cute little pink wings and pink arrows, and only gave him a diaper to walk around in? And, everyone kept calling him Stupid Cupid?"

Wonder Girl joined her friend, laughing,

"Not to mention, he was redder than a tomato?"

Miss Marvel smirked,

"Pervert deserves it."

Lance blinked,

"I heard that someone dyed all of Carol's clothes pink."  
Sentry raised his hand,

"I thought it was the time someone made a bet with Flash, Booster, and Guy to steal ladies' underwear."

He winced,

"Needless to say, the girls were not happy."

_**28. Tigra, Persiana; you two and Cheetah stop acting out Charlie's Angels episodes all over Metropolis. And quit convincing Diablos to be Charlie. **_

Farrah was outraged,

"Oh, come on! I try to honor the memory of the late Farrah Fawcett, and it gets blown back in my face!"  
Lance shook his head,

"It didn't help matters when Cheetah started flirting with me."  
Wonder Man asked,

"The male one?"

Wonder Girl explained,

"There is a female Cheetah. Her name is Barbara Minerva, and former arch-nemesis to my sister Diana. Now, they are good friends, thanks to Farrah."

She looked at the white-haired feline,

"Although, I often wonder what possessed her to have Cheetah move in with her."

Miss Marvel rolled her eyes,

"If Farrah was involved with that, I don't want to know."

_**29. Persiana, take down that poster right now. We do not sanction murder or bounty hunting. **_

Everyone looked to Farrah. The furry acrobat shrugged,

"What? I only put up a small bounty on Catman's head."

Lance blinked,

"You said you'd make out with the first person that caught him."

Wonder Girl was surprised,

"Seriously? The first person that would bring Catman back in one piece?"

Farrah nodded,

"Or a million; depends on my mood."

At that moment, Donna bolted for the transporter. Persiana groaned,

"Oh, God. If she gets it…it'll be just like last time." (3)

Everyone blinked and had an awkward silence for a moment. Diablos shook his head,

"That was weird."

_**30. We learn to work as a team. So, any personal grudges you may have, bury them when you're on duty. **_

Lance looked immediately at Carol and Farrah,

"Ladies, don't you have something to say about this?"

Farrah nodded,

"I sure do, lover."  
She turned and said,

"So, Barbie; has the Air Force ranks swelled as big as your chest, or are they flatter than your brain waves?"

Miss Marvel roared,

"DIE!"  
The chase was on. Farrah was evading her blonde arch-nemesis Carol and running all over the station. Tigra sighed,

"Here we go again."

Guy Gardner's voice could be heard,

"CATFIGHT!"  
The other Avengers and Diablos groaned. Some people just never changed.

End of One Shot

(1) Read Love in the Shadows

(2) Read the Couples Therapy Series

(3) Read Catastrophe 2


End file.
